


ich will eure blicke spuehren

by lunarcorvid



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Smoking, Topping from the Bottom, power bottom reesh, service top till
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: Till and Richard need to work off some post-show adrenaline when they get back to the hotel room. Richard has an idea involving cigarettes.





	ich will eure blicke spuehren

* * *

Till followed in a daze as Richard led him back to their hotel room after the show, both of them still buzzing with excess energy. The others went out for a drink to celebrate, so they had at least a few hours to themselves.

Richard was planning to make the most of it.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Richard was already pushing him against it before kissing him. Till was immediately pliant, ready to do anything Richard would ask of him.

"You looked so goddamn good tonight." Richard purred as he pulled away. "Almost messed up a solo because I couldn't take my eyes off you."

Till wordlessly groaned as Richard began mouthing at his neck. He knew there would be marks. He knew he was going to be teased by everyone else on the bus the next morning. But he didn't care. Right now, this was what mattered.

"Bed?" Till suggested.

"Bed." Richard confirmed.

They didn't take their time shedding their clothes. Till was naked before Richard, who was having trouble with his belts. Chuckling, he reached over to help.

"Told you the belts would be a pain in the ass to take off." Till teased.

"Oh, I'll show you a pain in the ass, Lindemann." Richard retorted. Till threw his head back in laughter, and Richard couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Next time." Richard decided. "Right now, I just want to feel you."

Till nodded, face flushed. Just like that, they had slipped back into their respective roles. Till's hand fumbled for the lube in the drawer of the bedside table. He went to squirt some onto his fingers, but Richard batted his hand away. Till looked at him with a confused expression.

"Already prepared myself before we left." Richard explained. The image of Richard hurriedly prepping himself in the dressing room bathroom only served to arouse Till further. Richard straddled Till, his hard cock bobbing as he moved into position.

"Ready?" Till asked.

"Been ready for two hours now." Richard replied impatiently. "Now come on."

Till slid in with little resistance, stifling a gasp at just how good it felt. Richard huffed as he bottomed out, gently rolling his hips.

The singer attempted to thrust upwards into Richard, but he gently rested a hand on Till's abdomen, a simple gesture that told Till who was the one in control tonight.

Finally, Richard began to move up and down, still keeping a leisurely pace. Till looked up at him with admiration. Though the both of them were older now, Richard's body was still so beautiful.

"Fuck, you're so big." Richard said. "I love it when you let me ride you."

Till was usually the one in control, preferring missionary or doggy-style, but Richard always insisted on riding him when given the choice.

"You're so beautiful." Richard whispered, almost inaudibly. Till wanted so badly to argue, but Richard punctuated his statement with a harsh roll of his hips that made both of them groan.

Till felt that all-too-familiar pressure building up as Richard rode him, ready to burst--

"No." Richard said, stopping his movements, dragging Till back from the edge. Till let out a shuddering breath.

"I need a smoke." Richard said. Till furrowed his brow.

"Now?! We're in the middle of fucking!"

Richard ignored him as he reached for his pack of cigarettes and a lighter that had been sitting on the bedside table. As he pulled one from the pack and lit up, Till felt a punch of arousal.

It was clear that Richard had no intention of moving off of him.

"Hand me that ashtray, would you?" Richard asked casually, like he didn't have Till's dick in his ass.

He complied, grabbing the ashtray that was farther up on the nightstand, out of Richard's reach. Richard placed it beside where they were, taking a long drag from his cigarette. Without warning, he began to move again.

Till watched him tilt his head up to blow the smoke from his lungs. He always had a thing for watchig Richard smoke, but this was something entirely new. Till loved it.

The cigarette was perched between Richard's middle and index finger, his painted nails adding to the effect. Till's hips began to move slightly, but Richard allowed it this time.

"I know you have a thing for pain." Richard said. "What if I decided to put this out on you?"

Till's eyes widened. Richard flicked the ashes off the end of the cigarette into the ashtray. He realized he might be more into the idea than he thought.

Richard gauged his reaction and continued. "You've been performing shirtless a lot lately. What would you do if I decided to put it out..." Richard hovered the cigarette over Till's sternum, letting the heat radiate from the end of it. "...here?"

Till's breath hitched as he imagined the feeling of the cigarette on his skin, how the hot, searing pain would feel as it was pressed down harder onto his chest.

"I could just put on the vest." Till said breathlessly.

"You could," Richard agreed. "But I know you wouldn't." He trailed the cigarette further down before lifting it up and taking another drag and flicking away the ashes.

"You'd like me to burn you, because then they'd be my marks, and only mine." Richard said. "Anyone can leave love bites, but with my smoking habits? There'd be no doubt that I made them."

Richard began to move faster. Till met his movements with thrusts of his own, feeling his arousal course through him like hot fire with every filthy word.

Richard finished off the cigarette quickly and mashed it into the ashtray. "Fuck me, Till."

Till obeyed immediately, his hands flying to Richard's hips, digging in so hard that his nails would leave bruises.

"Harder, oh, fuck," Richard panted. Till's thighs were burning with how quick and hard he was thrusting, but he wanted to see Richard lose it.

Richard's hand began furiously pumping on his own cock, getting closer by the second. Till wasn't far behind. A dozen more well-placed thrusts later, Richard came hard, mouth open in a silent scream. Till growled as he finished as well, feeling Richard's body still clenching around him.

They took the next few minutes to catch their breath, enjoying the afterglow. Richard's head dropped forwards, sweat visible and shiny on his forehead. Almost reluctantly, he moved himself off of Till, both of them wincing from sensitivity. Till vaguely registered the cum drying on his stomach, but right now moving wasn't his priority.

"We should really shower." Richard said. Till nodded. "Care to join me?"

"Of course."

\-----

"Would you actually do it?" Till asked.

"Hmm?"

"The cigarette burns." Till elaborated.

They were long dried off and laying together on the bed. Richard shifted closer to Till, his now un-gelled hair tickling lightly at his shoulder.

"I mean, if you wanted me to." Richard said. "Obviously, I'm not going to just do it without asking. So I decided to test the waters. You seem to have a thing for watching me smoke."

"Is it that obvious?" Till asked, smiling. "I think I just have a thing for you in general."

"Well, in that case," Richard said. "I have a thing for you too."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you marina (tgrsndshrks) for enabling me
> 
> also the title is a lyric from from ich will and it translates to "i want to feel your eyes on me" because reesh fuckin would


End file.
